Questioning Shira
by AnnaDragonRider
Summary: In the day that Shira joined to the herd, Sid and the others decide to do a few questions about her and her past. They will be very suprised about her life :) Rated K for some soft language.
1. Chapter 1

Questioning Shira

POV SHIRA

We just arrived in the island and its getting dark. Manny and Ellie are searching for a cave for all of us.

I was thinking about everything that happened today. I just can't believe that I turned my back to my own Captain for saving random animals' life. Or maybe I turned my back on Gutt for something that I didn't know. Love.

I seriously don't know. I just been in love once and it sucks. It didn't end very well, so, since that I just shouted down fore care, love and happiness, because I thought it was a weakness. But now?

How was I saying, I was thinking about today when Diego came talk to me, during our walk.

Are you ok? You're spacing out

Yeah, I'm fine. It's just… I haven't been in land in a very long time, so… I don't know how am I gonna' live here – I said.

Look, I know it's kind of awkward but you'll be fine, ok?

Ok. – I smiled.

I'm freaking out right now, 'cause I think I'm falling in love really bad. And I'm scared as hell of it. Wait… I'm… scared?

I didn't felt fear for a long, long time… and now… I'm ******* nervous about it. This is something that nobody in this world knows about me. Thank God.

We were walking for a long time when we stopped, and get into a cave above the ocean.

The sloth, I mean, Sid did a fireplace for everyone and we sited down.

Yeah, this is pretty awkward.

Shira, we need to- Sid was saying when Ellie stopped him.

Sid, calm down. We do the questions later, let's just calm down, ok? – QUESTIONS? WT*? WHAT QUESTIONS? Oh ****

Thank you, Shira, for saving us. You did a very big sacrifice – Manny said to me.

You're welcome, it was nothing that I haven't did before – I answered.

SOOOOOO, can we start, PLEEEEEAAAASE? – Sid begged to Ellie… something.

Ok, ok. Look, when someone joins to our herd we do a few questions to know more about him. Ok?

Ah, yeah, that's ok… I guess.

What in the bloody hell they are goin' to ask me… Oh God.

Ok, I'm going to staaaaaart! First question: What is your name? Pfff, we all know that is Shira…

Actually, my real name is Saphira… But Shira is faster to say, so… Everyone calls me Shira – I interrupted him.

Everyone was looking at me, surprised.

What? It's just my name… nothing really important

Oh my God, your name is flawless! – Said one of the two possums… Really? Are you kidding me?

I decided to ignore that "comment".

Right… second question: Have you ever killed someone? – He asked.

Yes. – I answered directly, when Diego asked:

Was it innocent? – Hell no!

Course not.

Ok, please don't kill me. I'm innocent! – Said Sid. I gave him a "You've got to be kidding me" look, and he continued – Ahm… next question: How did you came into Gutt's crew?

That's exactly what I didn't wanted to answer… But I guess I have to, so…

Ah… Well…It's kind of a long, long story…

We don't mind, tell us! – Said Crash.

Right… So, When I was younger, when I was still on my pack, My father decided to go to a psychic. I think that he wanted to go to it; to see what was in our pack's destiny. Well, after that, the freaking weird psychic said that our pack and our allied pack would get into a war, years later. My father got devastated, and, since that, he trained me and my brothers, as fighters, to be prepared to the war. That didn't really surprised me… he never has treated us like his kids, just as has slaves. So, to avoid the war he said that he wanted me to get marry to the son of the other's leader pack. As I didn't really fell in love with him, but with someone in my pack, so I decided to leave, and never look back.

Everyone just stared at me. Ellie and Peaches had tears in their eyes, and the others were just… shocked?

Guys? I didn't die, I'm here! – I said.

OMG, THAT'S SOOOOOO SAD! AN IMPOSSIBLE LOVE STORY! – Screamed Peaches… haha, yeah, right.

The only one who seemed to don't like Peaches comment was Diego. Really? Today they really want to screw my life.

Am… yeah sort of, but I already moved on, that's ok… He actually was a jerk anyway… I don't mind.

Ok… that's tragically brave! – Said Sid. – Let's move to the next question… Did you have any siblings?

Yes, I have 4 brothers. Klaus, Kol, Damon and Stefan.

What are your parents' names? – He asked.

My mother's name is Esther and my father's name is Mikael.

Who was the guy who you were supposed to marry with? – Asked Diego.

Ah, was a guy named Soto…

Everyone had a "WT*" expression in their faces… why?

What? Do you know him? – I asked.

Yeah, he was the leader of my former pack! – Said Diego…

WHAT? Ok, that's pretty weird…

Yeah, it is…

This will be a long night…


	2. Chapter 2

POV SHIRA

Really? This is soooo damn awkward. I'm supposed to marry the leader of the ex-pack of my possible love interest. Awesome. Just awesome.

Now that I'm still processing the fact that I'm supposed to marry the leader of the ex-pack of yours, I'm seriously glad that I ran. – I said.

Yeah, me too. – Diego said. WAIT, WHAT?

Just when I thought that think couldn't get more awkward, NOW was a deeply silent running through the cave… Oh, f*** me!

So, am… when did you guys saw him? – I asked, sound like I didn't mind what was going on with everything with Soto and Diego.

Ah, that's another long, long story… - Manny said. It's long? TELL IT!

- That's ok, you could tell it – I said, GLADLY that he got a point of conversation…

Manny, CAN I TELL IT? PLEEEASE? – Sid begged… again.

Yes, Sid. Like you always do. – He replied.

Ok! This is my favourite story ever! Well, it all started when Manny saved me from two RUDE guys that totally hated me for eating their last flower…. I didn't know about that! Was unfair!

Sid… go back to the story, and not to the freaking flower – Diego said, starting to get annoyed.

Ok, ok… calm down! Like I was saying, Manny saved me in the migration, and, since that I travel with him.

I didn't want to, but you make me! – Manny said.

While they were telling the story, me and Diego were looking at each other, which was pretty freaking….. I don't even have a word…. Let's just say it was…. Different…

Can you guys be more fast to tell the story? This part kind of sucks… - Said Eddie.

Eddie, watch your language! – Exclaimed Ellie.

AS I WAS SAYING! – Scream Sid, interrupting everyone – Then, we founded a human with a baby on a river, and then her gave him to us.

Sid, if you'll gonna be that detailed I will fall asleep. – Grumble Crash.

Ok, NOW I'M GOING TO BE VERY, VERY QUICK! – Sid screamed.

Thank God! – The two possums said.

SO, really quickly, me and Manny staid with the Human kid, and then we found Diego, which was looking for the baby too. Then, he said that he would lead us to the human camping, but, actually he lead us to a trap, because SOTO wanted to eat the baby as revenge to the humans.

Harsh – I said.

Sort of, then, we got closer to each other and became friends, then, Diego turned his back to his pack leader, Soto, to protect us, and the baby. But, at the end Diego got injured and we let him there to die – Sid said, while he cried. Ok, this sloth is too emotional. – When we found the humans we gave the baby to his father and we FOUND DIEGO… ALIIIIIIIIIIIVE! And then we lived happily ever after. The end. – Sid finished.

Ok… cool story, Sid. It was awesome, really – I said, while I was looking at Diego, which was looking at me too.

Now, can we go to sleep? We do the other questions in the morning, ok? – Ellie asked.

Everyone agreed, and they goad to sleep. Except me. I was looking at the outside of the cave, thinking about my family. Are they alive? Did my father stopped with all of his "stupid things"? The war really happened?

I guess I'll never know…

Saphira, right? – Diego said, when he was walking next to me.

Yeah, actually I was waiting for that little joke. – I replied

God dammit. Why does he have to be like… he is? With all of his little jokes?

But… actually... I love them.

_Soooo, there it is! As I promised today! _

_I hope you liked this chapter with a little more Dira in it _

_Oh my Dira feelings… It's too much :D_

_Love, TeamPeaches_

_PS: Please, tell me what do you think about my One-Shot story "We Are All Broken"._

_Love you _


	3. Chapter 3

_In __the__previous__chapter….._

_Saphira, right? – Diego said, when he was walking next to me._

_Yeah, actually I was waiting for that little joke – I replied._

_In this chapter…_

POV SHIRA

I just want to say that I'm sorry about what happened with… well, with your life. – Diego said to me, already sited down.

You don't have to apologize, it's not your fault. Besides, I'm fine with it, I know that he would never care about us.

He was about to say something when Sid arrived. Wasn't he sleeping?

Guys… please , HELP ME! NOW! – Sid shouted out. What?

What is it now, Sid? – Diego asked, annoyed by Sid's fear for nothing.

There's someone in the woods…. And it's creeping me out!

Calm down, Sid, it must be the wind. Or nothing. – I said.

Really, there is something in there! – He defended himself. I'm seriously not with patient to fight right now…

Is there anyone awake? – Diego asked Sid.

EVERYONE IS AWAKE

We walked to inside of the cave. I looked to the woods. I know this.

I know this. I know this scent.

WHAT? WHAT IS IT? – Crash asked.

It was easier if you shut up!

I continued to think about this scent. It's so familiar. Too familiar. I got closer to the woods. I know from who it is.

Hi Raz. – I said.

Oh dammit, I told you, Squint, she's too stubborn to give up from knowing that we were here… - She said to him.

Why are you guys here? I thought that you were dead. Or dying.

Shut up, traitor! – Squint screamed.

Calm down, Squint, don't forget that you are awful with women.

Yeah, yeah, I missed you too.

Silas? Wait. If you are here… where's Gutt? – Manny asked, suddenly.

Relax, fat one. He's dead. Stop breathing , his heart stop beating, h-

We got an idea – Diego said.

So… can we stay with you tonight? We have nowhere to go… - Squint said.

If you promise that you won't kill us! – Peaches said.

C'mon, Shira. Would you let us dye here?

I gave Manny a look and he give me that "Fine, but just if you know what are you doing" look.

Fine. But don't forget, I never have a heavy sleep. – I said, walking to the cave again.

They walked inside too. We lay down, in a circle. There was an awkward silent. I hate that.

So… How's life? – Squint asked to me, trying to get a point of conversation.

Amazing. – He failed.

So, as I'm not tired, we could do something! – Raz said. I think that sounded really wrong…

Raz… Really? – Silas "facepalmed". AWSOME! I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO THINKED ABOUT THAT!

I didn't meant to say that and you know it!

Everyone else were just silent… Watching them, silently.

Now you know was I was going through. – I said quietly to the herd.

We could… continue with the questions! – Sid suggested. NOOOOO!

Oh, Sid, really? – I asked.

What questions? – Raz asked.

When someone new joins our herd we do them a few questions – Ellie said to 'em, sounding sweet, as usual.

Oh! So now you are an official of the herd, ugh? Nice one, Shir. – Silas teased me. I'm not with mood for this.

Look here, sweetie. If you said that again, or something that bothers me, would be the last thing you'll say in your life, got it? – I said, sounding annoyed. I WAS, WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO?

He just nodded. Thank God.

Oh, I have a question – Squint said – Why did you betrayed us? Your crew, your family!?

'Cause I realized that I was wasting my time, risking my life for someone that wanted me dead. Happy now? – Ii answered it.

Hum… fine. – He replied me.

Now I have a question for you, Squint. Why are you such a jerk?

WHAT? I'M NOT A JERK? HOW DARE YOU TO SAY THAT TO ME, WOMAN?

You don't have a weapon. You're nothing. – Raz said.

Everyone agreed. HAHAHHAHAHHAA

Awesome. Now I'm truly an Easter bunny.

Ok, I have a question for you – Raz started – Did you liked to be a first mate?

Everyone form the herd was interested in this question, especially Diego.

Eh… Yeah, I could say that.

WHAT? BEING A FIRST MATE IS THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD! – Squint screamed.

No, Squint. Being the First Mate might be the best thing in that ship. – Silas said.

And you have a lot to talk…

Shut up, guys! So, you are not thinking of staying here, are you? – I asked.

No, I don't think so… We will just be here for this night and then we'll go away. – Raz said.

THANK YOU SO MUCK, GOD – Manny said. Hahahaha, I know that feel.

So… can we go to sleep? – Louis asked.

Everyone agreed. I hope that they won't be a problem. Or ask anything stupid like "Have you ever do "that"? or "Are you in love, kitty cat?"…

I hope they won't… That would be weird.

_Soooo that's it for this chapter, I'm happy that you're liking this story! _

_Please tell me what do you think about the trailer of my coming story "Don't Forget Me"!_

_Love, TeamPeaches._


End file.
